Pokemon SMD - A Rough Beggining
by KyraTheTenshi
Summary: FIRST STORY - A Mute Riolu with no memories is thrown into the world of Pokemon, With the help of a "Defective" Pikachu they will team together and bring peace to their world! but something threatens to destroy that peace... Terrible at summary's, Rated T for swearing and Slightly disturbing scenes
1. Questions

Soooo… This is my first story haha.. Probably gonna be crap ( oh did i mention there WILL be slight Swearing hear and there, anyway this is going to be a shortish chapter, mainly gonna be questions, just skip to the end if you wanna see the character i've chosen.

This is mainly based off of PMD, with bits of Super and my own story mixed in.

(edit- i edited this chapter to make it hopefully better)

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN PMD OR POKEMON

xXOXx

Darkness surrounded her, Her body unmoving

She couldn't move or speak, But she wanted to leave

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

She heard the voice echo in the dark.

 **GO AWAY!**

Where was she? How does she "Go Away"?

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!**

Wait, Did the voice respond? Can it hear her Thoughts?

…

Was she even thinking? Is she dead?! Thoughts clouded her mind causing her to panic

 **DON'T PANIC YOUNG ONE**

Who was this voice!? Why was it telling her what to do?

 **THESE THOUGHTS WON'T HELP YOU**

…

She ignored the voice, Looking for something, _Anything,_ In the darkness.

 **PAY ATTENTION!**

'Why?'

She shocked herself, She didn't want to say it but she did.

The voice didn't want her to say that either

 **YOU QUESTION ME?**

 **DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**

'No, I _don't_ know who you are.'

'Care to _enlighten_ me?'

Why was she saying this? She was never this rude!

 **ARGGGGH!** ** _SHUT UP_** **! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INSOLENCE!**

She took kindly to the voice's words and promptly shut up

 **NOW, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

'I don't know! Why don't you tell me!'

'I'm just as confused as you are!'

 **YOU WILL FACE PUNISHMENT FOR COMING HERE!**

Why? She didn't do anything! She didn't even know where Here was!

'Why am I being Punished for something I didn't _purposely_ do!'

…

 **FINE!**

 **YOU ARE FREE-**

'Finally!'

 **I'M NOT DONE!**

 **BUT YOU ARE NOT FREE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES!**

 **WITH YOUR FREEDOM, YOU WILL BECOME A POKEMON!**

'W-wait! W-what!?'

She was shocked. A Pokemon? She's only heard of those in legends!

 **YES, A POKEMON**

 **BUT FIRST YOU MUST ANSWER SO QUESTIONS**

'Umm, weird, But okay?'

 **ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!**

' _Fine!'_

Her patience was running thin, She just wanted to get out of Here

 **GOOD..**

 **NOW, LET US BEGIN!**

...

Umm

Excuse m-

 **WHAT IS YOUR GENDER?**

What?

 **GENDER!**

I'm a girl!

 **DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS?**

From What I remember, No

 **HMM… SAD**

Wha?

 **NEVER MIND**

 **WHAT TYPE OF MUSIC DO YOU LIKE?**

Calm, or Relaxing music-

Like the forest

 **INTERESTING!**

 **OH NO!**

What?

 **YOU LOST YOUR WALLET!**

 **WHAT DO YOU DO?**

Eh, I don't know. _Look_ for it maybe?!

 **SO YOU WOULDN'T PANIC?**

I would Panic a bit

 **FAVOURITE** **COLOUR?**

Uhhhhhhh, Blue?

 **THAT ISN'T COMPLETELY TRUE IS IT?!**

Fine, it's Aqua, BUT! I do like blue aswell!

She grumbled, Why did this thing have to want the exact details?

 **OKAY!**

….

….

Hello?

 **I'VE DECIDED!**

…

 **YOU SEEM TO BE RUDE**

 _Hey!_

 **BUT DEEP IN YOUR HEART I CAN TELL YOU ARE A KIND BUT CALM PERSON**

 **NO MATTER HOW INSENSITIVE YOU SEEM!**

What!?

 **YOU LOVE THE QUIET FORCES OF NATURE!**

 **AND IF YOU HAD FRIENDS YOU WOULD GET ALONG FINE!**

So?

 **YOU WILL BECOME A RIOLU!**

 **THE POKEMON OF AURA AND EMOTION!**

 **BUT…**

 **WHO WILL BE YOUR PARTNER?**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **I SEE, WELL. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!**

 **NOW!  
GO! YOUR ADVENTURE AWAITS!**

 **Okay**

 **BUT IF YOU EVER COME BACK!**

 **YOU WILL REGRET IT!**


	2. Storm

**Sooo, umm, this story might be really bad or it could be really good, But either way i'm only going to make short chapters, They might get longer as time goes on but they may only be about Seven pages on Documents. Anyway, any feedback is appreciated, Enjoy!**

 **Edit- I messed up the format and stuff so it may look weird, sorry**

* * *

Clouds rolled over the sky as thunder boomed, No Pokemon was around for they all feared that lightning would come down and strike them, Even _Electric types_ were scared. This was the biggest storm anyone had seen, They said the lightning was stronger than anything, They dubbed it " _The Storm of Zekrom_ " to try and deter pokemon from going outside or wandering about.

It stopped all but one Pokemon, A Pikachu.

At first, when the Pikachu said they would go and Brave the storm everyone thought they were joking, But eventually they saw that this lone Pikachu was set on going out and that nothing would stop them. "Your _Insane!_ " Is what everyone said, "Your _too weak_ to survive the storm!".

The Pikachu wanted to prove that they weren't weak, That they were strong!

As but soon as the Pikachu left Their little town They could feel the static and electricity in the air and sky, It was too much! They could see why the townsfolk called it "The Storm of Zekrom", Heck! The Pikachu was sure that a single bolt would knock out a Onix! But this didn't deter Them, It edged Them on instead!

Static ran through The electric rodent's fur, It's movements a frantic blur. It was like a electric Pokemon's dream, Static everywhere! It was the best day of the Pikachu's life.

But the Pikachu's fun didn't last long. The storm had started picking up, Lightning striking around them. The Pikachu was alarmed at the least, But as they started heading back to town the rain poured down, making it difficult to see, They started to wander about hoping to end back up at town.

As they wandered the storm got worse, They had to seek shelter!

 **BOOM!**

Too late.

The Pikachu had been struck with a lightning bolt, stunning them momentarily and with the extra Electricity coursing through them the started getting dizzy, Stumbling around before falling over next to something Blue, And eventually falling unconscious.

xXOXx

Her body was freezing and every muscle hurt as she tried to get up.

The first thing she felt was the cold, then Pain and finally, The rough winds whipping around her, As soon as she realised she stumbled to get up but her hands wouldn't let her- Wait? Hands?

As she looked at her hands, well were her hands were meant to be, There were _Paws,_ Soft, fluffy, Blue paws with small metal ovals on the top.

She started to freak out as she looked down. Instead of feet she had another set of paws and her whole body had a soft layer of blue and grey fur, She reached up to her face and felt a snout, Startled by the little "discovery" she jumped a tiny bit, landing on a yellow fluff ball.

 **BZZZZZZZZ!**

She tried to scream, It hurt soo much, But nothing came out of her maw except a strained, pained, sound.

The yellow thing that Shocked her started to move, small amounts of static coming off of it.

As it moved it revealed Two, long, yellow ears with black tips, and a thunder shaped tail with a slight heart shape on the end, Then it started to stand.

Still shaken, She scooted away from it, not wanting to be electrocuted again. As she looked at the Thing she saw what it completely looked like, It was a creature with bright red cheeks and yellow fur, with long ears and tail, upon seeing her the creature's expression became confused, then that confusion became shock.

"Oh my _Arceus_ , Are you alright? Did I shock you?! I'm _so_ sorry I didn't mean to, _hey wait_ -"

The creature stopped talking for a second before before gathering them self together, "phew- Okay let me start again, Hi! I'm Rai! Rai the Pikachu, who are you?", She was Speechless, quite literally, no matter how hard she tried no sound came out of her maw.

Seeing her struggle the pikachu gave her a stick, which she took apprehensively, a questioning expression on her face.

"You can write with it!" the pikachu held a confused expression as she did nothing "In the dirt! You know, Like…. What's your name!?"

She thought for a second, Her Name? Suddenly she remembered and started writing.

"Hmmm…" Rai the Pikachu was silent, "I'm not the best at reading Unown, But i'll try"

Unown? What was that? From what she remembered the writing she just did was in english!

So what was this Unown Rai was talking about?

"K-Ky, Kyra? so, That's your name?" Kyra nodded, "well the the storm is ending so I suppose we could head back to the village, Hmm" Rai paused and looked around before stopping, Kyra stopped as Rai looked at her, "What are you doing Here anyways?".

She shrugged before picking up the stick and writing in the ground again, 'I'm not sure, but i wanna find out why i'm in this body. I'm supposed to be human' is what her writing said. The Pikachu looked at her like she was insane, "sorry but you look like a totally normal Riolu to me!"

* * *

 **Okay so, this is a short and terrible chapter, not my best effort but I had no idea how to write out Kyra and Rai meeting each other, I would love to get some feedback on what i could improve or add, So Peace out!**


	3. Author Note- Sorry

Okay so after a lot of thinking i decided to Delete the last chapter.

The reason is, I wasn't happy with what i wrote, i felt i could do **better.**

So i'm re-writing it, But who actually reads this story?

I don't know, so yeah.

See ya-

 _Kyra_ ~


End file.
